guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guild Hall
General Information A Guild Hall is a meeting place for a guild and a place to have Guild vs. Guild fights. Guild Halls are located on the Islands known as The Battle Isles. To access the Guild Hall, either travel by boat to Battle Isles from Lion's Arch, or click on the "Guild Hall" button in the Guild Panel. The Guild Leader has to buy the Guild Hall (the Celestial Sigil respectively). See next paragraph for details. Each Guild Island has two bases for GvG battles. The base is where the Guild Lord is located. Killing him is the objective of a GvG battle. In your Guild Hall, you will find 4 level 20 henchmen. They can be used as substitutes for real players. Also, there is a flag stand usually near the island center. In GvG battles each guild has a flag that spawns in or near their base. Putting your guild's flag in the stand and holding it for more than 2 minutes will give your guild a 10% Morale Boost. Depending on the Type of island there may be additional features like catapults, gate switches and more. Scroll down for details. Guild Services Once a Guild Hall has been obtained, any member of the guild can go to the Guild Lord and purchase any or all of the following necessities for your hall: With Guild Wars: Factions, if your guild has allied with either the Kurzicks or the Luxons, two additional NPCs will be available. Talk to the Luxon Navigator or the Kurzick Kommandant (depending on guild allegiance) to enter Alliance Battles. Alliance Faction points gained from Alliance Battles can be donated to the guild's alliance through the Faction Transfer NPC, either the Luxon Scribe or the Kurzick Scribe (again, depending on guild allegiance). If your guild decides to purchase a new Guild Hall, your Service NPCs will transfer. Obtaining a Guild Hall As mentioned above the empire of Cantha grants Guilds the right to settle on one of their islands. Upon your arrival in Cantha the Canthan Ambassador explains why: :"These islands and many like them across the ocean are within the domain of the great empire of Cantha. While the northern powers fear the influence of powerful guilds, Cantha recognizes the value that many guilds bring to Tyria. If you are the leader of a reputable guild, you can petition to make your home on one of the Canthan islands." Obtaining a Guild Hall is not an easy matter. Before you travel to Cantha to get a Guild Hall, you first have to get a Celestial Sigil. The Canthan Ambassador explains why: :"We are a very religious people, in Cantha. We do not grant territory to just anyone. Bring me a Celestial Sigil to prove that the gods favor you and your friends." Note that if your guild opt for no capes, you will not be able to purchase a Guild Hall. The Canthan Ambassador refuses to grant a Guild Hall to anyone without a cape. He refers to the honorous way of getting a Celestial Sigil: Win the Favor of the Gods in the Hall of Heroes and you will be given a Celestial Sigil as reward! :"It is said the Celestial Sigil is granted to those brave enough and skillful enough to hold the Hall of Heroes and earn the blessings of the Gods. To reach the Hall of Heroes, well, legends hold that you must pass through the Underworld itself. I know that finding the Tomb of the Primeval Kings, in the desert, is thought to be the first step toward reaching the Hall of Heroes."'' Those who can't win the HoH can also buy a Celestial Sigil from a Sigil Trader. :"However, not everyone can capture the Hall of Heroes and for those who find themselves lacking we are happy to offer our Sigil Trading service. Simply speak to a Sigil Trader to purchase a Celestial Sigil. Price of course is based on current supply and demand." You can find Sigil Traders in Cantha (standing right next to the Canthan Ambassador and in Tomb of the Primeval Kings). Of course you can also buy them from a fellow gamer. Be warned, Celestial Sigils are rather costly. Once you have a Sigil, you can go to the docks of Lion's Arch, where the Canthan Ambassador will take you to the Islands of Cantha. He will show you around the various types of Guild Hall islands (listed below). Once you've choosen which island you want to settle on, give the sigil to the Canthan Ambassador and he will grant you the right to build your Guild Hall here. You can change the guild hall later on. Types of Guild Halls As explained above, you can choose from one of the following islands with different themes and features to build your Guild Hall. Guild Wars Prophecies *Warrior's Isle *Hunter's Isle *Wizard's Isle *Frozen Isle *Nomad's Isle *Druid's Isle *Isle of the Dead *Burning Isle Guild Wars Factions *Isle of Weeping Stone *Isle of Meditation *Imperial Isle *Isle of Jade Category:The Battle Isles Category:Towns (Core)